


【骸白】甜食小偷

by ETE_77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETE_77/pseuds/ETE_77
Summary: 平年打情骂俏
Relationships: Byakuran/Rokudou Mukuro





	【骸白】甜食小偷

“骸君～”边吃棉花糖边在六道骸家阳台上悠悠飞落，白兰本想用突然出现给骸一个惊喜，却很快发现对方并不在家。“本来还想欣赏一下骸君被吓到的表情呢。”有些遗憾地在沙发上坐下，白兰的视线落在茶几上的一盒巧克力上。“说起来，骸君好像喜欢吃巧克力……”毫无顾忌地撕开包装纸，白兰在看到凤梨形状的巧克力后忍不住笑出声：“骸君的兴趣还真是不敢恭维啊——那么我就开动了。”说着捏起一块放进嘴里慢慢含化。苦味立刻在口中蔓延开来，下意识地皱眉。“Kufufufufu～未经许可偷吃别人的东西可是很失礼的呢，密鲁菲奥雷的Boss。”白兰一惊，回过头还没来得及说话便被挑起下巴，被迫对上一双似笑非笑的眼睛。“让我看看……白兰被吓到的表情。”迅速咽下巧克力，白兰重新露出淡淡的微笑：“突然出现什么的，骸君还真是任性啊。不过巧克力……多谢款待～”“到底是谁任性在先呢？”骸眼中笑意荡漾，不再给人反驳的机会倾身吻住眼前的人的唇，巧克力的味道立刻在彼此的气息之间蔓延。白兰闭上眼睛很快便沉浸在对方那时刻具备侵略性的吻中，抬起手穿过骸从肩头垂落的发丝环上人脖子。见对方已经被自己牢牢掌控，骸于是加深了这个吻，舌头突入细致地舔舐过贝齿，贪婪地席卷着白兰口腔内巧克力的香甜。一吻终了，骸看着别过头微微喘息的人，手指缓缓抚上对方的脸颊在倒皇冠的印记处轻轻摩挲，轻笑一声：“多谢款待。”


End file.
